It's Just a Phase
by KissingFire
Summary: All human. He was gay, trapped in a world of homophobia. He came along, a knight in leather and glitter, and saved him.


**Ehmafuckingod!**

**I should probably be updating on my other stories...But yeah, writer's block has struck again :'( Sad shit. So I wrote this little one-shot to take the stress off.**

**Also, it mentions a suicide, caused by the girl's family's religious beliefs. I wasn't dissing religious people when I wrote this, though some families hate their kids for that reason :/ Honestly, I am very raw in that department, so there's no real way I could diss it...And yes, I am aware that this is a long-ass A/N :p**

**And this is my first Magnus/Alec story, so be nice. ;)**

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

Alec had always been the...Shadow, of his siblings.

His younger sister, Isabelle, was gorgeous, smart, and cunning. She played with men's heartstrings everyday, and flirting and rude comebacks came naturally to her as breathing.

Alec loved Isabelle, even though at times, she could be a bit..._Harsh._

Also, being the only daughter out of three sons, Isabelle was the apples of their father's eye, and was doted by their mother.

Jace was adopted from an abusive foster parent when he was ten, and, as Alec still liked to brag about, quickly warmed up to Alec the fastest out any of the other Lightwoods, and the two were still great friends. Though Alec did not appreciate it when Jace hacked into his FaceBook account, and posted ads of Viagra on his FaceBook page. Douchebag.

Maryse and Robert always kept a close eye on Jace, mostly because he was a glutton for trouble, and on some occasions, the police had to step in. But ever since he'd started dating Clary, one of the sophomores at their high school, he hadn't been getting into as much trouble, lately.

And Max, who was nine, was the baby of the family. Genius for his age, awkward, and cute (From an unbiased point of view, of course.) and just easy to get along with. Obviously another favorite of the family.

Alec did his best to stand out, at least a little bit.

He got all A's, he stayed out of trouble and was polite to everybody. Not being conceited, though when you live with Isabelle and Jace, even RPatz looks modest to you, but Alec was well-aware that he was attractive. He just didn't attract ladies as easily as Jace did.

So in eight grade, he woke up and nearly pissed himself at a realization, after the fifth time of rewatching the porn Jace had forced him to watch-Literally pinning him down, and holding his face in front of the screen. The kid was ambitious for a seventh grader.-and realized:

He wasn't attracted to girls. Sexually, at least.

At _all._

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

He'd done a good job of hiding it, for the past five years.

There was no _way _he could afford to get caught, especially with all the homophobics at his school. A girl last year had been lesbian, and was from an extremely religious family.

When her sister and parents found out, they'd broken down, and screamed that she was possesed by Satan, and the neighbors had to pull the sister off of her, and Aline was sent to the hospital with cracked ribs and internal bleeding.

The doctors said she might have made it, if she had not jumped out of the twenty-story window in the hospital, effectively killing herself.

Alec had overheard his parents talking about it: "Poor dear," Maryse had murmured. "If only she'd been blessed and had been straight, this might not have happened."

His mother's words were like an icy dagger through his chest; Would she say the same thing if he ever came out and told them he was-Well, wasn't straight?

He was eighteen. He should be more mature on the subject! Alec shook his head, watching Mr. Pangborn drone on about Blood Type O, and Blood Types A, B, and AB. It honestly made no sense that he was thinking about his sexual orientation when he was supposed to be taking notes on blood transfusion.

_Or a different sort of transfusion-_

Alec shook his head. Not thinking that. Nope. He was _so _not getting a hard-on in Biology. If people think getting turned on by men is weird, he didn't even want to think about their reactions if they thought he got turned on by _blood._

Alec sighed, and raked a hand through his messy black hair. Maybe he'd move to Switzerland, after high school. He'd be a farmer, and make Swiss cheese. Or was that in Sweden-?

_"Pangborn?" _The intercom crackled, the static so loud Alec was surprised when his eardrums stayed in contact.

The students all stood up and began walking around and talking, that Alec couldn't make out what the receptionist said. Pangborn spun around. _"Shut up so I can HEAR WHAT SHE'S SAYING!" _He bellowed, his purplish, pale face turning an unattractive shade of lavender.

Everybody went quiet, except for the couple of snickers from Eric and Matt, but those dorks were perverts, so nobody ever paid any attention to what they were doing...Unless it was them sticking their faces up the cheerleaders' skirts. And the one time Matt had peeped in Isabelle's. She'd gotten suspended for two weeks of armed assualt...Which was really her stomping on his ball sack with her stilletos...His parents mostly charged her because they were worried-Since Matt was their only child-that their family would die out fromthe damage she'd done to his groin. Jace thought it was hilarious.

Until Eric's face ended up down Clary Fray's tanktop.

Jace had pounded his face so hard, he was so unrecognizable, his mother didn't know who he was.

Alec ignored them, and stared up front, trying to jot down all of the notes he'd missed while daydreaming.

_"-Bane."_

"Lightwood!"

Alec's head snapped up, worried Pangborn had realized he hadn't really been paying attention. "Yes, sir?"

Pangborn pushed his orange glasses back up his skinny nose. "Go to the office and give the new student a tour of our school."

He stared at him. Didn't he realize socially retarded people like himself weren't good with new students?

"_Now, _Lightwood."

Obviously not.

Alec hastily stood up, knocking over his notebooks and papers, dropping his bag on a cello player's toes, tripped over some jock's outstretched legs. It took him about five minutes to reach the classroom door. And by that time, his pale face was a beet-red, and the whole class was laughing at him.

Great.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

Alec blinked.

The new kid was..._Sparkling._

Literally.

The new kid was a boy, and was taller than Alec and Isabelle-And that was saying something-thinner than a rail, and half-Asian, from the looks of his slightly upturned eyes and honey-colored skin.

He was decked, from head-to-toe, with glitter. Rainbow colors, silver, neon colors, you name it, he wore it.

On his long legs, he wore skin tight black leather pants, with knee-high buckled combat boots, showing off his mile-long, slender yet delectable legs.

Alec wasn't checking him out, though.

_Not at all._

His black hair was dyed green and purple on the tips, and spiked all the way around his head like a crown. His Madonna tee-shirt clung to his chest like a second skin, accenting his faint muscles, and just damn attractive, in Alec's opinion.

His eyes, though, were what drew Alec in. No, it wasn't the smoky violent shade of pink and purple that raccooned his eyes. It was the cat-like pupils, that memerized him, and the hazel swirls of green, amber, gold and violet, capturing his gaze.

Not to mention, that like Jace, he carried himself with a confident air, a certain arrogance.

Basically, the new kid was _hot._

And everything about him screamed, "_I'm GAY!"_

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Magnus**

When he came out of the closet when he was fourteen, Magnus had been hoping for some support from his parents, basically becuase homosexuality was treated like a disease at his school, and he was scared there was something wrong with him.

He needed reassurance, particularly from his parents, that everything would be alright.

What Magnus hadn't expected, was that the day after he told his parents he liked boys, his mother hung herself from the dining room's chandelier.

His father whipped him so badly for causing his mother to murder herself, he still had scars that ran across his chest and back, like rips in a canvas.

Magnus had run away, bleeding to death and only half-alive, and was found by a priest name Dominic, who took him in, even after knowing he was gay, and raised him, sheltered, fed, clothed, and cared for him like one would do for their son.

When he turned sixteen, Magnus began embracing his homosexuality, and began wearing Madonna and Lady Gaga tees and taping posters of them all over his room. He began wearing makeup, super-tight clothes.

But never met a man that he actually loved, or wanted to spend his life with.

Until now.

His "guide", as the secretary had called him, was, in three words: Dorky, awkward, and fuckin' _adorable._

The poor thing's sweater was a faded shade of, brown? Gray? It was a murky shade of...whatever. It was hideous.

His Levi's had holes-And not in the right places, mind you-and his sneakers were worn through and torn.

Bottle blue eyes met his, sharp, light, and captivating, and Magnus could only think about taking those rosy red plump lips in his teeth, and biting on the soft skin there.

He sighed under his breath, taking in his sexy, unruly black hair that stuck up stubbornly in all directions, giving off the impression he'd just rolled out of bed.

_Perfection._

Magnus smirked at him, and stood up, taking his hand.

Holding his hand between his felt so..._Right._

"Magnus Bane." Magnus dropped a glittery wink at him. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

_He winked at me._

Alec flushed a dark red color, and stuttered.

_He winked at me!_

The boy, Magnus, gave a cough. "Sorry, beautiful, I didn't catch that."

_HE WINKED AT ME!_

Alec cleared his throat. "Alec," he said in a quiet voice.

Magnus beamed at him, and clapped his hands, and Alec noticed the many rings that covered his fingers.

"Excellent. Alec. The name suits you, love." Magnus swung a thin arm around his shoulders, and Alec gasped as the sweet smell of incense, honey, and coconuts entered his nose. Just the _smell _of him left him breathless.

Alec was stiff and uncertain, wanting to relax in the warmth and comfort Magnus's arm was offering to him, but he was afraid somebody might see.

Magnus noticed, and his mouth turned down in a frown. "I see," he said, quietly. He dropped his arm. "Lead the way then, _Alec."_

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

Magnus sat by himself during lunch.

Nobody wanted to sit next to the queer kid.

Alec's chest ached, watching Magnus all by himself. Somebody as beautiful and carefree like him should be treated like a treasure instead of dirt.

He should've been sitting there with him.

Magnus didn't deserve to be alone.

Instead, Alec sat with Isabelle, Jace, and Clary, who didn't even awknowledge the fact that Magnus existed. Would they treat him like that, when they found out he was gay?

He chewed on the brown carrots Isabelle had dropped on his plate, and avoided looking at Magnus, who he knew was staring at him. He could feel it.

Clary seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. Her green eyes snapped from Alec to Magnus, and while Jace began telling Isabelle about the awful service they'd gotten at Taki's last night, for his and Clary's date, she leaned over to him and whispered, "They'll figure it out, sooner or later, you know."

Alec blinked. "Are you _threatening _me?" He hissed back.

Clary shook her head, her bouncy curls slapping her cheeks. "No, I'm not," she snapped back. "It just isn't something that is easy to keep hidden. Your family deserves to know. _He," _she jerked her head at Magnus. "Magnus deserves to know, you dipshit. Can't you see he's crazy about you?"

Isabelle burst out laughing. "Who's interested in Alec? He hasn't been able to get a girl since, when?"

Jace scowled at Isabelle, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulders. "Piss off, Isabelle."

Isabelle scoffed. "What Jace? You know you think about it all the time. Is my brother a fag? Does he watch guys change in the locker rooms? Why do I have to be the one he's related to-"

Clary snapped.

Jace and Alec knew it was goingto happen eventually, because ever since Isabelle had met Clary, she'd hated her. Clary wasn't beautiful, like Isabelle, but she was a hell of a lot nicer than her. Isabelle tormnted Clary all the while she'd dated Jace: She'd brought random, cute girls over, got them to strip when Clary was coming over, and had them "bump" into her on the way out, gushing aout Jace.

But Clary had always kept her cool. It was no wonder she and Jace had lasted together for the past four months, with all of Isabelle's meddling.

Until now.

Clary stood up, her green eyes flickering angrily. "You know, Isabelle," she said through clenched teeth. "You really shouldn't be talking. It's a wonder you still get laid with all the herpes and crabs that are crawling around in your pus-"

"Clary," Alec whispered. "It's fine."

Isabelle slammed her hand down. "No, Alec it's not. Jace," she snapped her head at Jace. "Control your girlfriend."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up, Izzy. Nobody needs to listen to the bullshit coming out of your mouth."

She stiffened, stood up, and left, slamming the cafetaria door behind her.

Alec shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "Guys, you didn't have to-"

"Yeah, we did." To his surprise, it wasn't Jace who spoke, but Clary. She was staring at him sadly, and Alec immediataly regretted all the times he'd been a dick to her, just because..Well, the answer itself was pretty obvious.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, bro. We got your back, even Isabelle." Noticing Clary's scoff, he added, "Except when she's being a bitch."

"So..." Alec scratched his head. What if it was just a phase? What if he wasn't gay, just not attracted to any of the girls in Brooklyn? It'd be difficult to explain all of that to his family if he came out, then realized he was straight.

_What about Magnus? You sure didn't seem to be confused about him..._A taunting voice chanted from the back of his head. _You aren't confused. You just wish you were._

Alec cleared his throat, and peered over his shoulder over to the isolated table that everyone was making a wide berth around. Magnus was leaning back in his chair, cocky smirk hovering over his blue lips. And his cat-like eyes were fixed on Alec.

Jace leaned forward. "I'm not as stupid as you may think, Alec."

Alec blushed, and looked down. It seemed to be everybody was more sure about him being gay then he was of himself.

"What if he-You know, doesn't like me?" Magnus grinned even more, his lip ring glinting in the bright white lights of the lunch room.

Jace stared at him, open-mouthed, and Clary shook her head. "He's crazy about you," she murmured. "You're lucky; He justmet you today, and already he's staring at you with pure love and devotion." The redhead's eyes glazed over, and she sighed dreamily.

Jace stared at his girlfriend. "That's it," he said, finally. "I am going to your house, today, and I'm getting rid of all of those trashy romance novels that are staining your room."

Clary shoved at his shoulder, and retorted something, but Alec wasn't listening to them. He was too busy watching Magnus, as his long, thin fingers picked disgustedly at his food, his lip curled disdainfully. As if feeling his eyes on him,l Magnus looked up, and winked at Alec, crooking his finger at him.

Alec bit his lip, fighting the insistent urge to walk over to Magnus's table and sit next to him, despite what the others might think. Jace had already hinted that he knew, and Clary no doubt knew. But what if the word reached his parents? They would be so ashamed of him.

Magnus, noticing his reluctance, dropped his hand, and his expression went blank, and his eyes grew cold.

Alec regretted his decision to stay immediataly. _I'm sorry, _he mouthed.

The other boy shook his head, and looked away. Apologies meant nothing to him.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Magnus**

Alec was playing games with him.

He was like a bribe, dancing in front of him, and then dancing away as soon as he got the courage to reach out and grab for him.

Magnus felt the corners of his mouth turned down as he walked out of the cafetaria, whispers of people calling him a fag, and saying he would go to Hell. He would burn for eternity. He was disgusting to them.

Like he gave two shits.

Magnus smirked, strutting out. It used to hurt him, the murmurs and insults. But then he remembered his parents, and realized he didn't care what anybody else thought. Not anymore.

But it _would _be so much easier to have somebody to support him, face these struggles with him...Someone like Alec...

He shook his head. No, Alec had made it crystal clear he was nowhere near interested in him. Except for the few times Magnus had caught him staring at him, he'd though that maybe, _maybe, _Alec had felt something for him. Obviousy he was wrong.

A hand shot out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Magnus glanced down at the long, pink nails that dug into his arm, to the many bangles that hung on her wrists, to the lovely face of Alec's younger sister, Isabelle. He'd overheard some of the boys in his class talk about what a sex goddess she was, and how sexy she acted. Magnus wrinkled his nose. Honestly, there was nothing attractive about her. Makeup covered her face beyond recognition, and she reeked of vanilla.

She looked absolutely nothing like Alec.

"Listen, you _queer_," she hissed, words spitting from her mouth like venom. Magnus blinked as little flecks of saliva hit his face. "I saw the way you were looking at my brother, you perv. Stay away from him. People like you disgust me. And I _know _my parents would never approve of you. So go do yourself a favor, and keep away from me and my family." Isabelle released his arm. "Or I'll tell everybody you have AIDs."

Magnus wiped daintily at his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart," he said sympathetically. "I really wish there was a polite way for me to tell you, I don't give a fuck about what you say about me. Tell your brother I imagine him on his knees in front of me-"

Isabelle's hand shot out, slapping him across the face. Magnus didn't even flinch.

"You talk that way about him again, and I'll put a restraining order on you," she hissed.

Magnus stared after her as she walked away, and frowned. If he did care about him, Magnus knew Alec would be worth everything to be with. Even obnoxious skanks like his sister.

He rubbed at his face, irratibly. He needed a break from high school drama. It isn't as if Alec was going to be in any of his other classes. And no, he didn't know that because he stole his agenda from him.

...Sort of.

Magnus clapped his hands. Pandemonium. A perfect place to let his stress go.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

Alec shook his head. "No, I really shouldn't-"

"Come _on, _Alec," Clary complained, tugging at his arm. "I have a quiz in history I didn't study for, and I need a break from this hellhole!"

Jace walked around her and grabbed Alec's other arm. "Same here. Alec, if you don't hurry your gay ass up, I'll give Bane a booty call-" Clary slapped his arm, and Alec gave her a thankful look.

"Oh, hush. He doesn't need to come if he doesn't want to..." She turned to look at Alec. "You want to."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I really just don't see the point of cutting class to go to that stupid club..."

Clary crossed her arms. "Did you study for your exams?"

He shifted his weight. "I mean, _no, _but I could always cheat off of Simon."

Jace shook his head. "Dude, Alec. We are going to Pandemonium, and you are going to enjoy it."

Alec snorted, but allowed the two younger teenagers to drag him out of the cafetaria. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

Oh. My. God.

They totally set this up, Alec thought desperately, looking for a way out of the multi-colored lit club, nausea rising in his throat.

Magnus Bane stood across the dance floor, leaning against the graffiti covered wall, a drink in his hand an amused smirk dancing across his lips as he watched Alec squirm with discomfort.

_Damn him for being sexy._

Clary pushed him towards his direction. "What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!"

Alec shook his head, paralyzed by shyness. There was no way he'd be able to talk to Magnus. Not after rejecting him in the cafetaria and causing him to shut down.

"Alec. NOW." Clary stomped her foot. How mature of her.

"'Kay, 'kay." Alec shuffled through the dance floor of grinding bodies and couples making out passionately, till he stood in front of Magnus who looked like a cat who'd just eaten the canary.

"Well, Alec, dear," he purred. "What brings you to this side of the dance floor?"

Alec blushed, but smiled slightly. "My brother's girlfriend made me," he mumbled, glancing down at his feet.

Magnus sighed. "You answered that wrong, gorgeous." Alec frowned at him in confusion, and Magnus reached a hand out, stroking a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You were supposed to say "I saw you, and I had to be near your magnificent presense", or something romantic like that."

Alec relaxed, and leaned against the wall next to him, his shoulder brushing across the other boy's arm. "I saw you, and I wanted to see if you were as magnificent as you looked." Alec mentally slapped himself. Crap! He hadn't meant to say it like that..

Magnus chuckled. "And I saw you, and hoped you would come over so I could see if those jeans were as tight as they looked."

Alec glanced down at his jeans and groaned. _God, _he looked like the denim had been painted over his legs. How embarassing.

Magnus nudged his shoulder. "Hey."

He looked up; Magnus's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.."

Alec shook his head, and gave him a half-grin. "It's cool. I'm just...I guess I'm just not used to have all this attention on me."

Magnus frowned. "How come? You're lovely. And it's so sexy how you don't even realize it."

_I've just been called sexy by a guy. A hot, glitter-covered guy, that I might just like. _Alec had an inward little fangirl moment on the inside, like a thirteen-year-old being asked out by her crush.

Magnus sighed, and dropped his head on Alec's shoulder. At first, he stiffened, but realized this was the most comfortable he'd been, in like, forever.

Magnus seemed to notice that Alec wasn't going anywhere, despite his forwardness, and grinned happily. Without realizing what he was doing, Magnus began to nuzzle Alec's smooth, soft neck.

Alec sighed softly, and rested his head atop of Magnus's, closing his eyes. He'd only known the only boy for a couple of hours, and he already felt closer to him than any of his siblings.

_Because you don't care for him like you would a sibling, _that taunting voice at the back of his head said. _Besides, he deserves someone so much better than you. You're just playing with him. You might be straight. Imagine how heartbroken Magnus will be...And it'll be all YOUR fault..._

Alec bit his lip, willing the voice away.

Magnus made a humming noise, and raised his head. "You wanna get out of here?"

Alec froze. _What does he want from me...?_

The other boy sighed and shook his head. "Alec, darling, I meant do you want to leave. You don't seem to enjoy it here."

Alec shrugged. "I'm not really...social." _Please leave it at that, _he inwardly begged.

But of course, Magnus couldn't it let it go. "Why not? Your brother and sister seem pretty popular."

His flippant remark stung. Even _Magnus _was starting to compare him to his siblings.

Alec grunted. "They speak for me. And my parents don't usually let me in on their conversations, either."

Magnus frowned, and wrapped a warm arm around Alec's shoulders. "We should go. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Alec melted into Magnus's side, suddenly very tired. Weird, since it was only one o'clock. Magnus tightened his grip on him, and glanced down at him, worriedly. "You don't look so good," he murmured, brushing cool fingertips along Alec's burning forehead. "You can crash at my place."

Alec was too far gone to argue, and allowed Magnus to lead him out of the painfully loud club, and to his apartment.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

He shot up, the room spinning and rocking.

Alec clapped a hand over his mouth, and two strong arms wrapped around his waist, and picked him up. Opening his eyes, Alec was about to shout that he was about to be sick when he realized he'd been sat down in front of a porcelian toilet, and procceeded to be sick.

A slim warm hand, too long to be his mothers, and too thin to be his father's, rubbed at his back comfortingly, and ran his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Looks like you caught a bug, gorgeous," Magnus whispered, turning Alec so that he was facing him. "You had me scared for a second there."

Alec sighed, burrowing his feverish face deeper into the palm of Magnus's hand, willing the dizziness to go away. "Sorry," he mumbled, Magnus's hand muffling his apology.

Magnus chuckled, though it was strained, and pulled Alec closer to him so that he was seated on his lap, and rested his chin on top of Alec's messy black hair, and his face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"I feel like shit," Alec groaned. It'd been ages since he'd been sick.

Magnus closed his eyes and stroked Alec's back, tracing his fingers along his spine lightly, causing Alec to shiver. "You don't look like shit, if that makes you feel any better," he said, trying to soothe the sick boy.

Alec gave him a weak smile, before turning around and gripping the edge of the toilet as he threw up again.

Trembling, Alec flushed a dark shade of red as he realized he was throwing up in front of the boy he liked. Magnus brought a warm washcloth up to his face, and wiped away the tears that were beginning to spill. "Shhh," he murmured, wrapping his arms comfortingly around Alec. "You're alright."

Alec shook his head, and tried to pull away, but Magnus tightened his hold on him, refusing to let go. "No, I'm disgusting."

Magnus furrowed his brows. "How are you disgusting? Everyone gets sick."

Alec finally gave up and stopped trying to pull away, but had as much space between him and Magnus as possible, in case he got sick again. "I don't mean it like that. Well, yeah, that's really gross, too, but I'm talking about the other part."

Magnus twirled his fingers at the thick hair at the nape of Alec's neck, looking puzzled. "What's the other part?"

"I'm gay, Magnus. Do you know how wrong and twisted that is?"

The other boy let his grip loosen, and stood up, looking down at Alec with a hurt expression, the first vulernable emotion he'd ever shown. "I'm gay. Is that disgusting to you?"

Alec opened his mouth, and was pretty sure he resembled a fish. "No-Magnus, you're _great. _And I lov-_like _you, but you could do so much better-"

Alec was cut off by Magnus's lips on his, his hands gripping tightly at his hair and pressing his body hard against his own. Magnus pulled away, briefly, and smirked smugly when he realized how hard Alec was panting, his bright blue eyes wide and glazed over.

"Are you still disgusted, Alec?" He whispered, trailing a finger across his high cheekbones, and down the side of his face, his cool breath washing over him.

Alec nodded, though it was short and uncertain.

Magnus grinned. "Great. I love kissing you." Then he pressed his lips back against Alec's, though his kisses were softer this time, more taunting, as if he were waiting for Alec to beg for him.

Alec was gripping Magnus's shoulders, and moaned in aggravation at the slow pace of Magnus's kisses, and wrapped a hand around his neck, bringing his head down to his, trying to kiss him harder.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Magnus**

It really didn't make sense, that even right after being sick, Alec was still amazing kisser.

As if he had practice in the area.

Magnus quickly pushed the thought from his mind, and pulled away once again, catching Alec's eye. "Are you still thinking this is wrong?"

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head roughly.

Relief filled Magnus, and he pushed Alec down to the floor, his soft, wet kisses trailing down the side of Alec's neck, and he tugged his shirt up, running his hands up Alec's smooth chest...

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Alec**

"What the hell is going on?" Isabelle demanded in a shriek, her fists planted on her hips and her coal-like eyes snapping dangerously. "What is that on your _neck_?" She squinted her eyes and tilted her head, staring at the hickey mark Magnus had made on Alec's throat.

He smiled at the memory, and stroked the bruise with his fingers, and glanced over at Magnus, who was sitting next to him, and holding his hand. Magnus winked at him, obviously sharing his thoughts on the subject.

"And _you!" _

Isabelle turned to glare icily at Magnus, who stared defiantly back. "Who do you think you are? I _told _you to stay away from him!"

Magnus smirked at her, and Alec flushed as he began playing with their intertwined hands. "He didn't _exactly _object to me being near him..." Magnus said, trailing off suggestively.

Isabelle's mouth drew back in a sneer, and she stepped forward threateningly. "Why you little-"

"I think that's enough, Isabelle." Robert Lightwood's large hand clapped down on her shoulder, and pulled her back, slightly. "Why don't you and Jace leave, and let me and your mother talk to Alec about this?"

Isabelle nodded, and turned her back on her brother and his new boyfriend, but not before throwing a dirty look at Magnus from over her shoulder.

Jace opened his mouth. "But Robert-"

"Now, Jonathon," Maryse snapped, her icy blue eyes, so alike Alec's, glittering angrily as she stared at her adoptive son. "Leave."

Jace huffed but stood up, but not after giving Magnus and Alec an encouraging grin, before scurrying off as his stepmother turned her cold scowl back onto him.

As soon as the door shut behind Jace, Maryse turned to stare at her eldest son. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on with you?" She demanded, staring angrily at Alec, who for once didn't cower under her scornful gaze. "What's wrong, son?" Robert asked, his black eyes worried. "Are you trying to prove a point?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec flushed with anger and embarassment how his parents were blatanly ignoring his Magnus.

"Mom, Dad," he said, in a low and controlled voice. "I _am _gay. And this is Magnus," he dropped a soft kiss beneath Magnus's ear, pulling lightly at his lobe with his teeth, and took pleasure at the shiver he got in response. "My boyfriend."

Maryse and Robert's faces twisted in disgust as they watched their son kiss another man. Maryse turned away, and Robert closed his eyes, neither one of them able to bear the inhumanity of it.

"Alec," his mother hissed, still turned away. "This isn't like you, honey. We can take you to someone; You can get help-"

"I _don't need _help!" Alec stood up, Magnus standing with him, and placed a hand on his hip, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the skin between his shirt and denim. "All I need is Magnus," he finished, in a softer voice.

Maryse shook her head, covering her face. "Robert," she whispered. _"Do something."_

Robert straightened his back, staring at Alec, refusing to so much as glance at Magnus. "I'm giving you one last chance, Alexander," he thundered. "Stop this wrong, or you will no longer be welcome here."

Alec swallowed.

They would never really welcome him back with open arms, even if he did leave Magnus to stay home.

They would always be disgusted with him.

Magnus would never turn his back on him, that much he knew.

Alec lifted his chin, aware that he was about to leave the family that had turned their backs on a family member, just for who he was.

"Fine."

Magnus grabbed his arm. "Alec.." His beautiful eyes were pained. "You don't have to leave. I-I won't make you choose between me and your family-"

Alec shook his head, smiling softly at the other boy. "You're all the family I need," he whispered in his ear, causing a large smile to spread across Magnus's face.

"You can stay at my place," Magnus offered, excitedly. "And Dominic, my foster parent, he's always on some sort of missionary thingy, so we can have the apartment all to ourselves..." He grinned at the possibilities that meant, and Alec blushed and rolled his eyes, but smiled, nonetheless.

He took Magnus's hand, and they turned their backs on Maryse and Robert, who still stared at them with scorn and disgust.

As Magus held his hand, and as they walked out of the Lightwood's apartment, Alec smiled, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

It didn't really matter, that he'd just turned away from the family that had distanced themselves from him for most of his life.

All that mattered now, was Magnus.

**~I~J~A~P~**

**Review...**


End file.
